


A Fun Family Trip! (Kinda.)

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Hurt Jack Kline, Menstruation, Sick Jack Kline, Trans Jack Kline, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: the family trip to his aunt's house was already starting off a little poorly when jack's body decided it was that time of the month, but he was still being optimistic and determined to have a good time with his family.it's just that his body had other ideas.
Kudos: 6





	A Fun Family Trip! (Kinda.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an experience i had a year or so ago while visiting my family upstate, it was Not Fun but at least it gave fic inspo sksks. ofc some things are difference here like i added a dog because jack and dogs make me weak.

jack tossed and turned, the large cot he was laying on creaking a little from his movement as he desperately tried to get to the sleep despite the agonizing pain in his torso, wishing he could cry or scream but his sister was sleeping soundly literal feet from him so making any noise other than muffled whimpers and groans was out of the question.

this is what he gets for trying to have a nice trip to his aunt's, apparently.

the day before him, his sister, and his mother drove upstate to visit their aunt rowena, jack's body decided that it should start bleeding and getting rid of his uterine lining even though it hasn't been in months, causing a damper on his excitement for the trip but he was still determined to enjoy his time with his aunt that he didn't see very often, not willing to let physical or emotional pain get in his way.

jack's plan had been going just fine for a couple days; playing games, messing around with his aunt's dog, eating and drinking the things rowena was spoiling him and his sister with, etc.

while the boy hoped that the twisting inside of him was just the biological bullshit that would hit him at random, he had a feeling that it was another stupid thing about his body; he had been diagnosed with crohn's disease a couple yesrs ago, it wasn't that awful of a thing really because he had access to medication that was helping him keep the effects of the digestive disorder to a minimum, but there was still some things that he usually didn't ingest since they caused an issue.

right now he wasn't doing a damn thing to avoid those triggering foods and drinks because he was on a vacation and he wanted to enjoy himself, but it seemed like his splurging was coming back to bite him in the ass and was it biting him hard.

jack gripped onto his blanket, scrunching the fabric in his fingers so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, his body coated in a thin layer of sweat from all the stress that was happening inside of him, his chest going up and down rapidly as he tried to breathe through the pain, but the burning was way too intense for just some breathing to calm it down.

deep down, he knew what was about to happen even though he really didn't want it to, but the burning was getting worse and the nauseous feeling was growing, the acidic contents of his stomach very slowly making their way up his throat and jack got up, trying to quietly rush to the bathroom and he was very thankful that there was a bathroom right next to the guest room because he really didn't want to throw up all over his aunt's floor.

his whole body felt hot and his skin was crawling as jack scrambled to get inside the bathroom, slamming his hand on the light switch and squinting from the fluorescent lighting, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it, not even bothering to keep quiet anymore as he panted, gripping onto his hair and whimpering in pain, a hiccup turning into a wet belch and he covered his mouth, really hoping that he could convince his body not to get rid of all the junk he'd eaten.

but, alas, the blonde's stomach was determined to empty itself and he fell to his knees as he opened the toilet, gagging roughly over the ceramic bowl as he gripped onto the seat, hot tears prickling at his eyes as another wet and painful gag forced its way out of his throat, a surge of vomit shooting up and out of him not too long after.

a mixture of candy, fast food, soda, and bile came out of his throat, splashing into the toilet bowl beneath him as his body punished him for enjoying himself, the boy letting out a pitiful cry after his stomach let him have a break, but it wasn't long before another disgusting multicolored waterfall poured out of him, it becoming a struggle to get a full breath of air in between waves of sick.

jack could faintly hear the bathroom door creak open as he rested his head on the rim of the toilet seat, the cold ceramic feeling rather nice against his hot skin, "oh, jack." he heard his mother coo as she made her way inside the bathroom, sniffling as he wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling a better but his stomach muscles were now incredibly sore and his throat burned from all the stomach acid, not to mention the menstrual cramping that was still going on, "i....i don't feel so good." the teenager whispered before completely breaking into sobs, kelly getting down on her knees and pulling her son into her arms, holding him against her chest and rubbing his back.

"i-i'm s-sorry for w-waking-g y-you."

"shhh, baby, don't be sorry." she cooed as she ran her fingers through his mildy damp hair, trying her best to comfort her trembling son as he cried through the pain; the memory of those awful nights before jack was diagnosed, nobody having any idea why he had felt so nauseous and could barely keep any food down for a month, it taking several doctors and a week in the hospital before a proper diagnosis was made.

sitting down on the cold bathroom floor tile and a weeping teenager in her arms dealing with awful pain was sending kelly to that heartbreaking month from a couple years ago, but she needed to focus on the present as she tried to help her son calm himself down.

"you feel better now, love?" kelly asked as she brushed hair out of the boy's face, getting a small nod and a heavy sigh from her son, "that fucking _sucked_." jack whispered with a sniffle, usually minding his language around his mother but he was so tired and achy that he just didn't care, the womman giving him a gentle smile before turning her head at the sound of the wood floors outside the room creaking, seeing rowena walking over with cold water, a worried border collie named daisy coming up behind her.

rowena bent down a little, handing the bottle to jack, "here dear, your body really needs this." she cooed as he took the drink with shaky hands, cracking it open and sipping from it, only to realize how thirsty he was and taking large gulps of the cold beverage, "take it slow, jack, we don't want that to come back up, too." kelly cooed and jack felt a little ashamed that he had to he reminded not to chug water like he was a child, but he listened and slowed himself down, putting the drink down not long after, letting out a breath and resting his head om his mom's shoulder, kind of wanting to just fall asleep right here.

"c'mon sweetie, let's get you back in bed." kelly cooed as jack's eyes got droopy, carefully standing up with him and helping him keep his balance, reaching behind him and the flushing the toilet before guiding him back to the guest bedroom, finding that maggie had woken up during that time and jack felt a pit of guilt forming in his stomach at the fact that he woke up everyone in the house from his distress, "is....is jack okay?" the younger teen asked from her spot on the guest bed, worried for her brother as she watched kelly gently help jack back down onto the cot, laying the blanket over him, "he's alright, dear, just a little ill." rowena reassured with a smile.

jack looked up as he heard daisy let out small whines as she made her way towards him, climbing up onto the cot and curling up against his chest, looking at him with sad eyes and he put his arms around, giving her head a lazy pet to show his appreciation for her attempt at making hin feel better, "i'm just a room away if you need anything, okay baby?" kelly cooed and jack gave a small hum to show that he acknowledged her words and she smiled, bending down and kissing his forehead before going over to maggie and doing the same, making sure both her children were comfortable in their beds before leaving the room.

jack buried his hands in daisy's golden fur, adjusting his position a little to get comfortable enough to sleep, it not taking long before his body gave in and let him sleep after hours of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
